Mr. Metal
Metal Bear (Care Bears, both are made from metal), * R.O.B. (Nintendo, both are robots), * Tom Hanks (The Simpsons, both are minor guest characters, but Tom Hanks is not a robot), * Munching Mike (Letterland, both are made from metal), * Munching Maria (Letterland, both are made from metal), * Red Robot (Letterland, both are made from metal), * Robo Howie (Almost Naked Animals, both are robots and tried to take over the place), * Maxibrain (Sidekick, both are robots), * Beemo (Adventure Time, both are robots), * Walle-Nator (MAD, both are robots that tried to take over the place * Drill Sergent (Skylanders, both are robot-like) * Shadow (Astro Boy, both are robots) * L.A.N.E.I.O.S. (Dark and Light Elemental Ages from Warlords, both are robots) * WALL-E (Namesake, both are robots) * Reg (Rubbadubbers, both are robots) * Harry the Robot (Sooty, both are robots) * Monita (Nintendo Land, both are robots, but Monita is female and Mr. Metal is male.) * Machine Empire (Power Rangers Zeo/Chōriki Sentai Ohranger, both are robots and tried to conquer the Earth) * Sam the Robot (Sesame Street, both are robots) * Bender (Futurama, both are robots) * Alpha 5 (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers/Power Rangers Zeo, both are robots) * X-5 (Atomic Betty, both are robots) * Dollar-Nator (Fanboy & Chum Chum, both are robots) * Cubix (Cubix: Robots For Everyone, both are robots) * C3PO and R2D2 (Star Wars, all three are robots) * XR (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, both are robots) * Mr. Friend (Rugrats, both are robots) * Oswald the Robot (Dig and Dug, both are robots) * Braman the Robot (Thunderbirds, both are robots) * Messy (Havakazoo, both are robots) * Scratch (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, both are robots) * Grounder (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, both are robots) * Coconuts (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, both are robots) * E123 Omega (Sonic the Hedgehog, both are robots and have its own weapon) * TOM (Bertha, both are robots) * Noot (Molly's Gang, both are robots) * Rosie (The Jetsons, both are robots) * Mathilda Junkbottom (Doctor Snuggles, both are robots) * Metal Mickey (Namesake series, both are robots) * Metal Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog, both are metal) * Grampus (TUGS, both are grey, metal, different species from many other characters and can shoot out water) * Squirrel (Franklin the Turtle, both are grey and appear as guest characters) * Jack (Tekken, both are robots) * Thor (Toby's Travelling Circus, both are robots) * Robot Postman and Patbot 3000 (Postman Pat, all three are robots) * Roboto (Masters of the Universe, both are robots) * Robot (Robot And Monster, both are robots) * Metalhead (TMNT, both are robots) * T-Bob (MASK, both are robots) * Dr. Claw (Inspector Gadget, both are made from metal) * Metalbeard (The LEGO Movie, both are made from metal and have it in their names) * Optimus Prime (Transformers, both are robots) * Squeaky (Johnson and Friends, both are robots) * Ratomat (Bananas in Pyjamas, both are robots) * Chumbot (SpongeBob Squarepants, both are robots except that the Chumbot is taller) * Norm (Phineas and Ferb. both are robots) * Plex (Yo Gabba Gabba!, both are robots) * Rolie Polie Ollie (Namesake series, both are robots) * Tech (Dream Street, both are robots) * Mega Man (Capcom, both are robots) * RD-008 and RC-011 (Probotector (PAL version of the console Contra games), all three are robots) * Klinkers (Mixels, all four are made from metal) * Tiny (Little Robots, both are robots) * Byte & Barq (ARMS, all three are robots) * Spirngtron (ARMS, both are robots) * Clive (Despicable Me 3, both are robots), * Astro Boy (Namesake series, both are robots) * Toaster (The Brave Little Toaster, both are metal) * Diesel 10 (The Railway Series, both are metal) * Bunnie Rabbot (Sonic the Hedgehog, both are robots) * Uncle Chuck (Sonic; both are robots) * Clank (Ratchet and Clank; both are Robots) * Bender (Futurama; both are robots) * Mecha Kitties (Catscratch; both are robots) * Animal Mechanical Casts (Namesake; all are robots) * Muttski (Sonic the Hedgehog, both are robots) * Breezie (Sonic the Hedgehog, both are robots) * Wonderbots (Robots, both are robots) * Casey Jr. (Dumbo, both are metal)￼ * Robot Jones (Whatever Happened to Robot Jones?, both are robots) * Auto (WALL-E, both are robots) * RC (Toy Story, both are metal) * Puffa (TUGS, both are metal) * Roboty (Battle For BFDI, both are robots) * TV (Battle For BFDI, both are robots) * Robot Flower (Battle For BFDI, both are robots) * Remote (Battle For BFDI, both are made from metal) * K1-B0/Kiibo (Danganronpa Series, both are robots) * Mechagodzilla (Godzilla Series, both are robots) * Robby The Robot (Forbidden Planet, both are robots) * Johnny 5 (Short Circuit, both are robots) * Megatron (Transformers, both are metal and are robots) * Bits The Robot (Archie Series, both are robots) * Jet Jaguar (Godzilla Series, both are robots) * Meta Ridley & Mecha Ridley (Metroid, all 3 of them are made from metal and are robots) * Mecha King Ghidorah (Godzilla Series, both have metal on them and are robots) * King Joe (Ultra Series, both are robots and are made of metal) * Jenny Wakeman (My Life As A Teenage Robot, both are robots) * Rodney Copperbottom (Robots, both are robots) Gallery R.O.B..png|R.O.B. Megaman.png|Mega Man Jack_tekken.jpeg|Jack (Tekken) Optimus Prime.jpg|Optimus Prime Probotector.PNG|Probotectors squeaky.jpg|Squeaky Untitled - Copy.png|Casey Jr PuffaHeader.jpg|Puffa MainDiesel10Model.png|Diesel 10 Old-syle-Bunnie-bunnie-rabbot-1879930-300-563.jpg|Bunnie Rabbot Breezie_Profile.png|Breezie Robot Jones 300.gif|Robot Jones 61Kpza1PWUL. SX355 .jpg|RC 0_E2lpASZocm4YYaTO.jpg|Toaster 9d4854fe8dd3ab0bc59f1061d6e75ed4.png|Auto kiryu_2002_render_by_wikizilla_dbk7qhi-pre.png|Mechagodzilla XR.jpg|XR Robby_the_Robot.jpg|Robby The Robot 20190816_101546.jpg|Bits The Robot jet_jaguar_by_pyrus_leonidas_d95s8fy-pre.png|Jet Jaguar Johnny5-2.jpg|Johnny 5 Category:Others